


the medic and the mizukage

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Meirin + Meeting when Mei goes to Konoha for diplomacy.





	the medic and the mizukage

“Now this way,” the Hokage says, turning the corner. “Is where we do all of our surger-”

A form barrels towards them, going at top speed. It’d be easy enough to dodge, of course - but with the Hokage and her entourage, and Mei and  _her_  entourage, well, there’s not many places to go but up, and that’s not the most dignified. So Mei catches the figure instead, bracing herself so she only slides back slightly, and  _hello?_

The figure turns out to be a young woman, around Mei’s age - brown hair cropped very short, purple stripes on her cheeks, and an absolutely adorable look of confusion on her face as she looks up at Mei. The confusion quickly turns to horror as she recognizes her and the woman swiftly backpadels, dropping into a quick bow. “Lady Mizukage! I’m so terribly sorry, I was going too fast!”

Mei smiles, amused. “You were,” she acknowledges. “But that’s alright. May I have your name?”

She straightens up, reaching to tuck a nonexistent piece of hair behind her ear and stopping when she realizes it’s too short - a recent cut, then. She turns red. “Ah… Nohara Rin. I’m a medic here. I really am terribly sorry.”

Lady Hokage speaks up at that point. “It’s fine, no one cares,” she says, but not unkindly. There’s a fondness to her voice that speaks of a relationship between them. “I’m sure you had somewhere you were rushing?”

Panic crosses Nohara’s face. “Right! Sorry again, Lady Tsunade, Lady Mizukage! Shizune needs me!” 

With that, she bolts down the hall, going just as fast as she had before, and Mei sees what she did not notice - that the Konoha Hospital is such a well-oiled machine, people get out of the way. It’s like second nature, to step to the side so Nohara Rin can bolt past, and Mei wonders how many times she does this.

Mei returns her attention to the rest of her group and sees Lady Hokage’s eyes twinkling with mirth. Mei is more than willing to call her on it, though. “You were planning on sending some of your medics over, were you not?”

She nods, a smirk crossing her face. “Have one in mind?”

Mei glances back at where Nohara Rin disappeared. “Perhaps… If you’re willing to part with her.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts. thanks!


End file.
